1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back light unit, and more particularly, to a back light unit and a method for assembling the same, in which thinness of the back light unit is easily provided.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display is one of flat panel displays that display images using a liquid crystal, and is widely used over the whole field of industry owing to its advantageous characteristics of thin profile, lightness in weight, and low power consumption.
Since the liquid crystal display is a non-light emitting device in which a liquid crystal display panel for displaying images does not emit light for itself, a back light unit that supplies light is required.
The back light unit includes a plurality of light emitting diodes and a connector supplying a driving power source required for driving the light emitting diodes. Since the connector is formed at a bezel portion of the liquid crystal display, a problem occurs in that an area of the bezel portion increases. In other words, the size of the back light unit increases as the area of the bezel portion increases, whereby there occurs difficulty in thinning the back light unit.